


Breaking vows

by WildlingGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon reflects on the vows he's breaking with Ygritte, yet he still succumbs to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking vows

"She was kissed by fire" Tormund had told him. "She's a lucky girl, and she's into you, so why not?"

Why not... he had been asking himself that for some time. He knew what sleeping with Ygritte meant, it was the like announcing the world he had betrayed the Night's Watch. Jon Snow had pronounced those vows, in front of that tree, accompanied by Samwell Tarly, about a million years ago, or at least that's how he felt it.

He couldn't break his vows. He just knew it. Deep down, he was still a crow, and he intended to stay that way. But then she came along...

She, with her beautiful red hair, 'kissed by fire' as the wildlings said, and it wasn't surprising that she was popular among men. And when she smiled... Ygritte's smile could've lighten up the world. He wished it truly could light up the whole world; it was getting darker every day.

"Let Ghost go hunting tonight" she had said, earlier that day. He knew what that meant. That he would have to break his vows. Again.

Because they had already broken the chastity vows he had pronounced once. And he had liked it. He had liked it so much, that he feared that the price he would pay for that pleasure would be too much for him to handle.

Yet that night, he sends the direwolf away, and she meets up with him later. The clothes fall off, and under the animal skins, there is nothing else. No vows, no crows, no secret mission, nothing... there's only him and her, and Jon looses himself over the gentle flames that form her hair, allowing it to consume him completely...


End file.
